奇蹟
by 6072
Summary: 血黑事件後黑子哲也消失。冬季杯後，迪斯特國發生天氣異變，有時只有黑夜沒有白天，有時只有白天沒有黑夜，有時風災肆虐，又有時旱災與水災。奇蹟世代必須找出掌管黑暗的黑子，調整迪斯特國的夜晚
1. 第1章

**01**

 **異能結晶是一顆擁有強大異能的鑽石，力量足夠摧毀一個國家，級別由強到弱分別為鑽石寶石水晶，等級低會被強的吸收。擁有異能結晶的人，結晶會消失在體內，胸口上會出現圖紋，代表異能結晶，想要結晶出現時，圖紋消失，結晶出現，使用者必須讓結晶認同，才能使用它的力量**

 **主要自然系，動物系，奇異系**

 **洛特蘭星球上只有一個國家，名叫迪斯特國，是由6大家族攜手建立，每個家族都有異能結晶，但是6大家族擁有最強的異能結晶分別是北方斯納國的黑子家，中央洛特國的赤司家，西方薩爾國的綠間家，南方加列國的紫原家，東方雷蘭國的青峰家，離島地區杜利國的黃瀨家，每位家主擁有最強的異能鑽石，掌控著國家的命脈**

 **赤司家 - 火**

 **黑子家 - 黑暗，（風，水，其2種異能鑽石被家族秘密收藏，後被黑子哲也拿出來使用）**

 **綠間家 - 木**

 **紫原家 - 土**

 **青峰家 - 雷**

 **黃瀨家 - 奇異**

 **惡魔/天使/墮天使紋**

 **簽下契約召喚就能** **惡魔/天使/墮天使，或讓其附身後使用他的能力**

 **注＃一個人能夠擁有多種異能結晶和紋，代價高**

 **注＃性別為ABO，黑子O，桃井，黃瀨B，赤司，青峰，綠間一（英文）**

 **故事一開始黑子家被認為實力不如以往，被其他5個家族除名6大家族，由黛家接任，黑子家的人被6大家族滅族，只剩黑子哲也一人。這時已有航行宇宙的技術，黑子哲也逃亡宇宙。隔年，赤司他們繼任家主。黛家可操控影子，但沒有黑子家操控黑暗強，黛家異能結晶為寶石等級，現任家主黛千尋由赤司家的家主赤司徵十郎提拔**


	2. 第二章

**02**

全國冬季杯，位於洛特國的洛山隊竟然輸給了位於斯納國偏遠地區的誠凜，讓各國震驚

黛家被誠凜踢下6大家族之一，由相田家代替。黛家因歸順於赤司家，被移出斯納國

這時，全國天氣異變，原本不應該有長夜的迪斯特國出現長夜，黑夜遮住月亮與星星，除燈光外讓迪斯特國陷入一片黑暗

隔日，原本應該出現夜晚的時間竟然出現陽光，持續很久，直到下一次的夜晚時間

夏天沒有出現颱風，但是冬天出現了強烈颱風，比以往還要強烈。甚至還出現了巨大的龍捲風，水災旱災不斷出現在各個國家，讓迪斯特國苦不堪言

6大家主聚集在洛特國國都洛山會議室開會，各個臉色凝重

「小赤司，現在怎麼辦？在這樣下去迪斯特國不就要毀了嘛！」

「旱災和水災重創了加列國喔〜赤仔」

「颱風和龍捲風也重創了薩爾國，赤司」

「小青峰，不要在一旁打哈欠嘛〜這可是很嚴重的問題耶〜」

「啊〜反正赤司全都知道了嘛〜」

綠間嚴肅的看著相田景虎

「相田家主，你們斯納國有什麼災情嗎？」

「我們只有雪災而已」

黃瀨非常驚訝

「疑！相田家主，沒有暴風雪嗎？」

「有是有，雖然有變嚴重，不過基本上沒事」

赤司敲了敲桌子，意示他們安靜

「風災，旱災，水災，異常的夜晚，你們想到什麼？」

「呃...這顆星球要毀滅了嗎？小赤司」

赤司扶額，綠間扶一扶滑落的眼鏡

「笨蛋，這些災害代表著一件事，就是沒有掌控者」

「疑？」

黃瀨和青峰一臉不懂的樣子，綠間嘆了一口氣

「我們6大家族掌控著各種能力，天氣也是掌控範圍，這些發生的災害代表著沒有人掌控他們」

「哦〜所以要找出掌控者的意思嗎？」

「沒錯，掌控天氣是我們身上的異能結晶的能力」

黃瀨歡快的笑著

「那只要找到掌控者就能解決囉〜」

「赤仔知道是誰嗎？咔呲〜咔呲〜」

「我確實知道」

「這樣問題就解決了〜太好了〜」

「笨蛋，事情可沒那麼簡單」

「真太郎知道了吧」

「大致猜出來了」

「唉〜你們到底想說什麼？」

「能操控黑夜是持有黑暗鑽石的人的能力。在這個星球上只有一個家族持有黑暗鑽石，而且，這個家族我們很熟悉」

黃瀨傻傻的問

「呃...黛家？」

「笨蛋，黛家只能操控影子，而且他們持有的是寶石」

「到底是誰啦？小綠間」

赤司的手抵著下巴，看著他們

「這個家族在斯納國非常有名，我們6大家族也非常熟悉」

「前6大家族之一的...黑子家」

「疑！黑子家！」

「你在開玩笑嗎？赤司，黑子家已經滅族了」

「確實被滅族了，可是，沒有找到哲也的屍體」

「我們上一任的家主們派人清查了所有的屍體，就是沒有哲也的，後來發生黑炎事件，大眾認為黑子家已經沒有任何倖存者」

「你的意思是哲還活著！」

「沒錯」

「所以我們必須把小黑子找出來，請他調整黑夜」

綠間接著說

「但我們完全不知道黑子的下落」

「小赤司，你知道嗎？」

「我推測哲也不在洛特蘭星球上，而是在宇宙」

「宇宙！那要怎麼找啊？」

原本有一線希望的眾人，頓時回到原點

「偵測站應該知道逃亡方向吧，赤司」

這場會議話不多的相田景虎開口了

「雖然有道理，但是不管用，綠間家主」

「怎麼說？」

「就如赤司家主所言，黑子家在斯納國非常有名，反偵測技術更是全國之首，現在黑子家所有技術都被破壞，連賣給各國的產品也遭到摧毀。想找黑子家的人根本是海底撈針」

這時，桃井慌忙的衝進來

「大家，除斯納國外各國出現了巨型的龍捲風，杜利國的因為接觸到海水，變成海龍捲」

赤司站起來

「會議到此結束，散會」


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

赤司處理完龍捲風後回到辦公室。開門看見他父親赤司徵臣坐在沙發上等他

「有事嗎？」

「我聽說你們召開會議的事，結果如何？」

「我們要把持有黑暗鑽石的人找出來，請他平息這次災害」

「黑暗鑽石！不是黑子家持有的結晶嗎！黑子家族已被滅族，沒有倖存者」

「不，有倖存者」

「不可能，我們5大家族確定黑子家族已不存在在洛特蘭星球上」

「總之，這件事輪不到你決定」

 **一個月後**

赤司他們再次聚集

赤司帶上黛，綠間帶著高尾，紫原帶冰室，青峰帶今吉，黃瀨帶笠松，相田裡子帶上日向順平，桃井留下來隨時報告迪斯特的狀況

「我找到辦法可以找出哲也」

「什麼辦法？」

「依據我身上的項鍊來找出哲也」

「項鍊！這條有什麼特別的？和一般項鍊差不多啊〜」

「這是我生日時，哲也送給我的，是他親手做的」

「小黑子送的！我也要！小黑子回來後我要找他要」

「笨蛋瀨，哲怎麼可能送你」

「這條項鍊有微弱的哲也的能量，我把它引出來，讓它來指引我們找到哲也，但機會只有一次」

「大家，快去把哲君找出來吧，已經沒時間了」

飛船上大家為了打起精神找黑子，早早就去睡了。當大家已熟睡時，在赤司房裡，赤司坐在窗前，望向窗外，外面是神秘美麗的宇宙

「哲也，我很快就會找到你。已經2年了，你現在變成什麼樣子？」

一個身影出現在赤司身後，散發著陰冷氣息

「我認為你這次很難成功」

「我是絕對的，哲也不會不服從命令」

「我從項鍊裡感覺到一股奇特的力量，雖然很微弱，不過給我的感覺不太好」

「喔！是什麼力量讓你如此沒把握？」

「和我同等級的力量」

「為了迪斯特國的安全，我一定會把哲也帶回來」

「別小看那股力量了，那股力量可能比我還強大」

「我知道了」

飛船即將進入光速化，能快速到達目的地

到達時他們在艾斯星附近

「哲也就在艾斯星上，走吧」


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

飛船降落在艾斯星上

艾斯星一顆非常寒冷的星球，他們一下飛船就覺得防寒衣物準備不夠

「唔啊〜好冷啊〜」

「哲怎麼會選在這種星球」

「這顆星球的結構外部被寒冰覆蓋，內部卻是炎熱的火焰，哲也就在冰與火的交界處」

「這附近應該有入口，各位分頭進行」

赤司在冰山的某處找到了一個洞穴，通知所有人來到洞穴集合，他們一直往裡面走

走出洞穴後，看見一片美麗的湖泊，綠意盎然的花草樹木，跟外面有很大的反差

「哇〜好美哦〜」

「沒想到竟然還有這種地方」

湖泊的對岸有一架戰機型的太空船，他們立刻衝到那裡

「這架太空船是黑子的嗎？」

「不會錯，這造型是黑子家的太空船」

「那...小黑子在...」

「沒禮貌的傢伙們」

黑子出現在他們正前方，謹慎的瞪著他們

「小黑子〜」

黃瀨撲向黑子，但黑子轉身躲開，黃瀨撲在地上

「小黑子好過分〜」

黑子不理黃瀨，看著赤司

「什麼風把你吹來這裡？」

赤司也不廢話直接進入主題

「哲也，我們需要你回到迪斯特」

黃瀨馬上從地上爬起來

「對啊〜整個天氣變得很奇怪，一下出現颱風，一下出現龍捲風，還出現永晝和永夜」

「你身上的黑暗鑽石有控制黑夜的能力，黑子」

「所以回來吧〜黑仔」

黑子聽完他們的話後臉上依舊沒任何表情

「哲也...」

「關我什麼事？」

奇蹟世代瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信黑子竟然會說出這種話

「哲...你在開玩笑嗎？這玩笑一點都不好笑」

「沒有」

「哲也，這攸關迪斯特國人民的性命」

「我已經不是洛特蘭人了，沒必要關注洛特蘭的所有一切」

相田裡子生氣的看著這位黑子家的人

「這樣說未免也太過分了吧，怎麼說也是你的家鄉」

「被家鄉背叛，拋棄，我為什麼要回去幫忙？」

「黑子，這件事和人民無關」

「那又如何」

「哲，以前的你不是這個樣子的」

「人總是會改變，尤其是遭遇重大事件的時候」

大家都明白黑子說的是什麼，但是他們必須把黑子帶回洛特蘭

「哲也，我的命令是絕對的」

「你有什麼資格命令我？赤司君。自從逃離洛特蘭後，我和你們一點關係也沒有」

「曾經溫柔的哲也跑哪去了？」

「被你們愚蠢的5大家族追殺後就不存在了」

「小黑子，拜託你回來吧，大家需要你」

「不需要的時候再把我丟棄。哼，一貫的作風」

「哲，我們不會丟棄你」

「口說無憑的傢伙們」

「黑仔，就信任我們嘛〜」

「我曾經信任你們，可是你們做了什麼？」

「...」

黑子走向他的太空船，準備離開這顆星球

黃瀨見狀，立刻抓住黑子的手腕

「小黑子！」

被抓住手腕後，黑子轉頭瞪了黃瀨一眼，散發出殺氣襲向眾人，眾人彷彿看見地獄深淵

「低賤的傢伙，放開你的臟手」

黃瀨下意識的放開抓住黑子手腕的手，退了幾步

赤司上前，面對黑子

「哲也，跟我打一場」

「為什麼要答應你？」

「你不答應，我就一直煩你，直到你答應為止」

黑子想了一下，提出條件

「我贏了，你就要服從我開的條件，我輸了，就答應你回洛特蘭，不過只有幾天」

赤司知道這是黑子最大的讓步

「我答應你」


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

他們站在湖的對岸，赤司脫下披在肩上的披風，露出穿在身上的黑底紅邊的戰鬥服。對面則是穿著黑底淺藍邊戰 鬥服的黑子

「開始吧！哲也」

赤司丟了2,3顆火球，直衝黑子

這時黑子的身體化成黑暗，吞噬了火球

「這就是黑暗鑽石的力量嗎？」

「一部分是，但是黑暗鑽石是增強我的力量的結晶，各位身上的結晶也是如此」

赤司身邊燃起一隻巨大的火龍，沖向黑子

「火龍豪縱」

火龍擊中黑子，讓黑子化為一顆火球

「成功了」

旁邊觀戰的眾人正準備歡呼時，火焰消失，黑子完好如初的站在原地

「看來沒那麼簡單」

「這是怎麼回事？為什麼小黑子完好如初？」

綠間推了推眼鏡冷靜分析

「黑子把攻擊吞噬掉了，才會好端端的站在那裡」

「吞噬！」

「黑子的能力是能吞噬一切的力量，恐怕連我們的攻擊都沒辦法對黑子造成傷害」

「好變態的力量」

黑子抬起手，手掌上方出現一團火球

「感謝你的火焰，還給你」

「火龍豪縱」

同樣的攻擊沖向赤司，赤司連忙閃躲

「不管你做什麼，都對我無效，赤司君」

一個漆黑的使魔出現在赤司身邊

「赤司，和我聯手」

「啊...」

「墮天使附身」

一團火焰把赤司包圍，火焰散去後，赤司穿著一身外黑內紅的風衣及黑色靴子，腰間配掛著一把劍，背上出現12翼的黑色翅膀，頭上帶著一個金色皇冠，漆黑色的手套

「火之王 - 路西法」

「哦呀〜竟然是路西法〜」

一個白色的使魔坐在黑子的肩膀上

「哲醬，我們也開始吧」

「天使附身」

一陣金光包裹著黑子，也照亮眾人。光減弱後，黑子一身外白內金的風衣及白色靴子，背後12翼的金色翅膀，頭上帶著銀色的皇冠，純白的手套

「光之王 - 米迦勒」

「哇〜重量級比拼」

「2個人的使魔都是眾人皆知也是強大的存在」

「地獄烈焰」

「光牆」

黑色的火焰撲向黑子，被光形成的牆壁擋下

「黑色的火焰，除非目標燃盡否則不會滅的火...」

「光流星」

一個光箭飛向空中，飛到最高點時，分成5道攻擊攻擊赤司

赤司開啟天帝之眼，展開翅膀一邊飛向空中，一邊閃躲攻擊，而黑子，也不是站著等他閃躲完

等赤司躲過所有攻擊後，黑子手裡拿著一個光圈，丟向赤司

「光芒飛躍」

在赤司體內的路西法立刻提醒赤司

「赤司，快躲開！」

赤司雖然躲開了，但是左手臂被光圈碰到，皮膚被灼傷，從左手臂上傳來劇烈的刺痛

路西法立刻對他解釋

「光圈只有身為主人的米迦勒碰過後不被灼傷，其他一旦觸碰到光圈的事物會立刻被灼傷，而且效果很強。當初我和米迦勒戰鬥時，就曾吃虧」

「不愧是能打敗你的天使...好痛」

「最麻煩的攻擊還沒出現，趕緊解決他吧，再拖下去對我們不利」

這時的黑子也飛上空，身邊聚集了數個光球

地上的眾人眼看情況不對勁，馬上提醒赤司

「赤司/赤仔/赤司/小赤司，小心！」

「光流星雨」

「黑炎遁」

一顆顆光球撞在盾上，攻擊全部擋下來了，赤司因先前光圈的關係，精疲力盡

「下一招就能讓你死在這裡，赤司君。結果明顯，是我贏了」

路西法解除附身狀態，停在赤司身邊

「他說的沒錯，因為光圈的攻擊已經讓你汗流浹背，又承受了流星雨的攻擊，你的身體已經撐不住了」

米迦勒也解除附身狀態，坐在黑子肩上

「路西法，你又輸了」

「哼，米迦勒，好久不見」

「上一次見面好像是1000年前的那場戰鬥」

「沒想到你會選擇黑暗鑽石的持有者」

「畢竟有2個有趣的傢伙在這孩子身邊嘛〜還有一些新朋友呢〜」

「喔！是誰？」

「秘密」

「哼」

「哲醬，我還有事先回去了」

「嗯」

米迦勒化作一陣白光消失了

「赤司，我也先走了」

「知道了」

路西法化為火焰離開了後，黑子看著喘氣的赤司，冰冷的開口

「根據條件，我不會和你們回到洛特蘭，即使洛特蘭發生重大事故，也與我無關」

「反倒是你，找了個持有次等品的家族，帝王也該要有個限度」

「你也不過如此，你太依賴天帝之眼了，赤司君」

黑子走向自己的太空船，準備離開這顆星球

「等一下，小黑子」

其餘的人跑向黑子，停在黑子面前

「小黑子和我對決吧」

「？」

「小黑子輸了就必須回洛特蘭」

「一個輸給赤司君的傢伙有資格和我比嗎？別浪費我的時間」

「哲，就來比一場吧」

「弱者是沒資格要求強者」

「黑仔，我給你香草口味的美味棒，來跟我們比一場吧〜」

「無聊」

「哲，難道你是怕了嗎？」

「激將法對我沒用」

「小黑子...」

「好了！」

赤司大吼一聲

「可是，小赤司...」

「條件已經說好了，涼太。別在這丟臉。真要比你們根本不可能贏得了哲也」

「也就只有赤司君知道現實，你們根本不了解現實」

黑子走進太空船，太空船緩緩升空，飛出洞外，離開了這顆星球


	6. Chapter 6

**06**

因為輸給了黑子，赤司他們沒把黑子帶回來

他們在回程途中，赤司離隊

赤司駕駛著自己的太空船，來到一顆星球

降落後，赤司走向一個洞窟面前，洞窟裡走出一個人，那個人就是剛打敗赤司的黑子

「有事嗎？趁大家不注意時，在太空船上裝了追踪器」

赤司也不多話

「哲也，我知道我剛才輸給你，但是，我現在的身份是以赤司家家主的身份請求你」

「？」

「請你拯救迪斯特，黑子哲也」

赤司跪在黑子面前，頭抵在地上

黑子嘆了一口氣

「起來吧，赤司君，真是的說不過你，只有這個請求」

赤司笑了

「哲也果然還很溫柔」

「沒有溫柔米迦勒就不會在我身邊」

被赤司丟下的眾人看著赤司離開前寫得紙條

「小赤司好過分，竟然自己一個人去找小黑子」

「沒辦法，我們幾個當中就只有赤司才能說服黑子」

「他們不是已經分手了嗎？應該輪到我去追小黑子了」

「笨蛋，黑子看到我們就像看到垃圾一樣」

「我一定能追到小黑子的，用我的魅力」

「哲根本就不吃這一套吧〜隨便賞你一個手刀，還有，用你的魅力是什麼爛東西啊」

「哼，整天只知道看小麻衣的人怎麼會懂呢〜」

青峰揍了黃瀨一拳，黃瀨倒在地上，一旁的綠間扶了扶眼鏡

「終於可以安靜一點了，多謝了，青峰」

赤司和黑子回到洛特蘭星，降落在斯納國的一個神聖的湖泊旁，赤司拿出2塊漂浮滑板其中一塊交給黑子

他們來到湖泊的正中央，黑子舉起雙手，閉上眼睛。微風吹拂著2人的頭髮，四周安靜

這時，黑子開口了

「吾是這裡的掌管者，黑夜，風，水聽吾的指示，恢復正常吧」

黑夜，風，水騷動了一下，很快恢復平靜

他們回到了太空船附近，黑子轉頭問了赤司

「你怎麼知道我持有另外2顆鑽石？」

「猜的」

顯然，黑子不相信赤司說的話

「因為3個災害相繼出現嗎？」

「沒錯，正好哲也你不在，我推測你持有風與水鑽石」

「現在的你是第一人格吧，為什麼叫我"哲也"而不是"黑子"？」

赤司抱住黑子，在他的耳邊說

「你是我的歐米茄，你是我的」

「我記得我們2年前就分手了」

「我可沒提"分手"2個字」

「那你想怎樣？」

「把你帶到我的寢室，我們好好談談」

「先說好，耍小花招是找死」

「好」

「徵十郎，放開那個廢物」

這時，赤司前家主和4個前家主從陰影中走出來，綠間他們也照字條上寫的來到這裡，黑子聽到赤司前家主對他的稱呼不以為意

「你們只是得不到黑子家族的技術，隨便找個理由就對黑子家族進行滅族。不過，你們也已退下家主之位，論實力你們贏得了我嗎？」

「不用我們出手，由現任家主出手即可」

青峰前家主大吼一聲

「你們幾個逮捕黑子家的倖存者」

赤司笑了一下

「你們憑什麼命令我？」

「憑我們可以廢了現任家主的權利」

青峰和黃瀨哈哈大笑

「現在是以實力為主的時代，老傢伙可沒贏過我的實力，能打敗我的，只有我自己」

黃瀨在一旁附和

「沒錯，我們的實力是各國最強的，你們已經沒有能力掌控我們了」

「現在的我們是家主，老傢伙閃邊去」

「哼，那可不一定」

赤司前家主彈指，周圍出現各家族的人

「人海戰術呢，赤司」

「是啊，不過依舊贏不了我們」

「違背我的人，就算是父母也得死」

「哲也只要在一旁觀看就好」


	7. Chapter 7

**07**

雖然前家主們用人海戰術，但奇蹟世代不是浪得虛名的，很快由前家主們引起的叛亂就被平定了，前家主也因這次叛亂戰死了

赤司來到在一旁觀戰的黑子

「解決了，哲也」

「那是當然的，以你們的實力而言，根本不算什麼」

「小黑子〜」

黃瀨又撲向黑子，黑子依舊淡定的躲開，黃瀨又華麗的撲到地上

「小黑子好過分，為什麼不讓我抱？」

黑子無視黃瀨繼續和赤司聊天

「小黑子，你都不理我〜我好傷心〜嗚嗚〜」

「黃瀨君，你好吵」

黃瀨哭的更大聲

「那是因為小黑子都不理我嘛〜」

眼看黑子快沒耐心了，赤司立刻把黑子帶離黃瀨，繼續他們的2人世界

黃瀨看見他這招沒用，改了改表情，一臉嚴肅的對著黑子說

「小黑子，請和我交往吧」

除黑子以外大家都被黃瀨的這句話嚇到，赤司因為黃瀨連續打斷他和黑子的談話，加上黃瀨說的話，臉黑了下來，而黑子則是冷靜的回答

「我拒絕」

「為什麼？小黑子，你不是已經和小赤司分手了嗎？」

「赤司回答了黃瀨的問題

「我和哲也沒分手，黃瀨，你想死嗎？」

「怎麼可能？那之前的互動為什麼這麼冷淡？」

「我們2人沒有人提分手，黃瀨君」

「小黑子為什麼始終拒絕我的追求？」

「說實話黃瀨君你很吵，又很黏人，本來就不是我喜歡的類型」

「嗚嗚〜小黑子，別說這麼狠的話嘛〜」

「時常露出虛假笑容的你，說什麼也騙不過我」

黃瀨跑到地上去畫圈圈了

「你們所有人也一樣都騙不了我，我都看得到你們真實的一面」

「最好不要挑戰我的耐心，會死的很慘」

「哲也，你會留下來嗎？」

「我有理由要留下來嗎？」

「作為掌控者當然要留下來，黑子」

「綠間家主似乎沒資格命令我」

「哲，你別這樣」

「青峰家主我們沒有很熟」

「黑仔別生氣，給你吃零食」

「我沒生氣，我說的是現實」

「連赤司家主都贏不了的人，說什麼我都不放在眼裡。強者是不需要聽從弱者的命令，這是常識」

「所以哲也是想要留下還是離開？」我可是想和哲也聊一聊」

「如果是說服我留下的話，你就要努力了」

「呵呵〜我會的」

「哲也，我帶你去一個地方」

赤司把黑子帶到一個山丘上，夜晚天上的星星閃閃發光，偏布整個天空，在夜晚中尤為耀眼

「哲也，這是2年前準備給你的禮物」

「因為2年前的事嗎？」

「嗯，身為你的戀人我沒有保護你，也沒有救你，反而把你拋棄」

黑子看著赤司，聽著他的話

當赤司說完沒聽見黑子的反應，轉頭看著黑子，黑子始終盯著他，直到赤司叫了他

「哲也，你沒事吧？」

「沒事，只不過是看你有沒有說真心話而已」

「這樣看的出來？」

「米迦勒的眼睛能看出你內心的真實想法，我只是用部分附身來看你的內心」

「你還是無法相信我嗎？」

「被心愛的人及朋友背叛，多少還是無法相信你們」

「那你認為我剛剛有說謊嗎？」

「米迦勒的眼睛告訴我你確實沒有說謊」

「哲也，我們複合吧」

「可以啊〜不過你得重新開始，我可不是隨便的人」

「哲也」

赤司抱著黑子，感受他的溫暖，赤司吻了黑子，四周只剩下接吻的聲音

深吻結束後，赤司用悲傷的眼神看著黑子

「你還是要離開嗎？」

「我的旅行尚未結束，況且迪斯特已經拋棄我，這裡已經沒有我的容身之處」

「在你的旅行結束前，我會讓這裡再次變回你的容身之處，你等我，哲也」

「我就耐心的等待，看你的實力了是否能能讓這裡變成我的容身之處」

「不准變心哦〜你只屬於我一個人的」

「你也是，不要浪費我對你的信心，只要你騙我，等著米迦勒來滅你」

赤司抱緊了黑子

「我知道了，我們約定好了」

赤司又再次吻了黑子


	8. Chapter 8

**番外**

位於中央的洛特國國都洛山的赤司大廈，裡面的人正忙碌的工作，但不是平常的氣氛，而是上頭上司心情正不好，全體員工正籠罩在低氣壓當中，深怕上頭上司發火發到他身上

而低氣壓來源像往常一樣在工作，身為幹部的葉山小太郎詢問剛從赤司辦公室出來的實渕

「老大怎麼了？怎麼心情不好的樣子？」

「因為今天是小徵的生日本來小可愛會回來的，可是因為突發事件昨晚說無法趕回來，所以今天就變成這樣了」

「疑！今天老大生日！」

「嗯，我已經把禮物送給他了，可是還是這樣」

「玲央姐，你送的和嫂子送的，你覺得赤司喜歡哪個？」

「將就一下嘛〜讓他知道還有其他人知道他的生日嘛〜」

「這種情況還要持續多久？」

「等小可愛回來囉〜」

「那要等多久啊？」

「不知道」

「疑！」

赤司把門打開，對著他們2人微笑，令2人毛骨悚然

「你們很閒哦〜」

「我們馬上去工作」

2人用飛快的速度消失在赤司眼前

這時的黑子正駕駛著他的太空船趕回洛特蘭星

「赤司君應該在生氣吧。算了，回去再補償他吧」

坐在黑子肩上的米迦勒提醒

「沒那麼簡單吧，路西法告訴我他快受不了了，請你用光速的速度趕回來」

「看來他很期待這次生日呢〜」

「要通知他嗎？」

「也好」

在辦公室處理文件的赤司看見電腦上的訊息後非常高興，他打開視訊系統看見他朝思暮想的戀人

「哲也，你在哪?」

「我在趕回來的路上，晚上5點左右就會到達」

「你回來可要好好陪我，我非常需要哲也的陪伴」

「真是的，我知道了，你是小孩子嗎？」

「哲也希望的話我就是小孩子」

當玲央再次進入家主辦公室時，看見赤司身邊的小花朵加上他的笑臉，立刻讓他愣住了

「發…發生什麼事了?」

晚上，黑子來到赤司大廈，進入電梯前一隻手把他拉走，拉入車內跌進某人的懷抱中

「哲也打算怎麼慶祝我的生日?」

「你想怎麼慶祝?赤司君」

「哲也真是不乖呢～你應該叫我什麼？」

「惡趣味發作?征十郎」

「我已經訂好餐廳了，今晚哲也的時間都是我的，任何要求都要答應」

「受不了你，好吧，只不過不要越界了」

「包括上床的時間哦～」

黑子瞬間臉紅，別過臉

「知…知道啦」


End file.
